Paparazzi
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: CM Punk aime prendre des photos de Zack. Humour pourri, léger zeste de slash ! :


Titre : Paparazzi

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Fandom : WWE

Pairing : un poil de CM Punk/Zack Ryder one-sided en plissant les yeux

Genre : Bêtises plus grosses que moi

Notes : Pour comprendre l'inspiration de ce machin, veuillez vous adresser au profil Gazouilleur de CMPunk, qui aime visiblement beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup prendre des photos de Zack en train de dormir. Pas que je m'en plaigne, d'ailleurs. |:}

Zack n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs du lycée de Sauvé par le Gong ! Il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse des lycéens avec ses lunettes de soleil, ses cheveux hérissés de gel et sa veste fluo. Alors que Mr Belding passait la tête dans l'encadrement d'une porte, the Big O arriva, costumé, cravaté, une serviette de professeur sous le bras, et entra dans la pièce en hurlant et en bandant ses muscles, faisant craquer toutes les coutures de son costume-cravate. Il se jeta sur Screech et l'assit sur une caisse de Bud Light parfum citron pendant que...

**Flits !**

Sous la lumière soudaine du flash, Zack ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour voir le rictus diabolique de CM Punk, son appareil photo entre les doigts. Le mec le plus cool de Long Island se frotta les yeux, constata avec embarras qu'il s'était mis à baver pendant son sommeil et fronça les sourcils.

- Puuuuunqueuuuuuuh ! T'arrêtes avec ça !

- Ça quoi ? Fit le tatoué avec un air innocent.

- Me prendre en photo pendant que je dors ! Lança Zack en s'essuyant la bouche.

Pas de réponse. Punk se mit à faire défiler ses clichés sur son appareil : étrangement, la majorité des photos qu'il avait prises récemment représentait Zack assis, en train de dormir dans différentes situations : dans l'avion, dans le bus, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, sur le siège passager d'une voiture de location, quelques-unes dans les vestiaires de la WWE et une dans une chambre d'hôtel. Zack était soit affublé de sa fidèle veste à capuche violette, casquette solidement vissée sur le crâne, soit dans son costume de catch avec un tee-shirt, et pour le cas de celle prise dans la chambre d'hôtel, visiblement torse nu. Presque à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de dormir comme un bienheureux, yeux clos et bouche ouverte. La photo de l'hôtel, la seule où Zack y dormait allongé, le montrait dans son lit, en train d'étreindre un coussin comme un ours en peluche. Punk sourit largement en voyant défiler les clichés.

- Oh, tu es vraiment trognon quand tu dors ! Je crois que celle-là est ma préférée ! Dit-il en lui montrant une photo où Zack était assis sur un des bancs en bois du vestiaire de la WWE, la tête appuyée contre un pan de mur, et dont les cheveux avaient pris la forme de leur point d'appui. Le résultat ressemblait à une tentative ratée de la coupe de Desireless.

- Mais !... Mais tu en as pris combien ?...

- Suffisamment pour constituer un dossier juteux à souhait au cas où j'aurais besoin de te faire chanter ! Fit Punk, esquivant habilement une tentative de Zack de lui arracher l'appareil. Vu le nombre de clichés qui défilaient, il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de photos qui venait de passer.

- Mais ! Mais j'y crois pas, y en a des dizaines !

- Si tu ne t'endormais pas n'importe où, aussi...

- Tu as pensé à te mettre à un autre hobby, pour changer ? En plus... Non mais regarde ça ! J'ai l'air complètement tarte ! Donne-moi ça !

- Pour que tu supprimes de si beaux clichés ? Jamais de la vie ! Rétorqua Punk en dissimulant prestement l'appareil derrière son dos.

Zack, à présent totalement réveillé, allongea les bras pour saisir l'objet du délit, mais Punk fut plus rapide et le fourra dans son sac de voyage, qu'il zippa et fit glisser sous son siège, hors de portée. Vaincu, Zack se rassit, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- Bon sang, ça m'apprendra ! Gémit Zack. Je ne fais plus jamais chambre commune avec toi, c'est fini, bro !

- Oh ! Fit Punk avec une magnifique tête de chiot abandonné. T'es fâché ?

- Si c'est pour me faire mitrailler pendant que je pionce, non merci ! Et je...

Comme frappé par une illumination intérieure, Zack s'interrompit et fouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches, finit par en extraire son téléphone portable et fit défiler les fenêtres Internet d'un pouce moite de panique, pour finir par tomber sur quelque chose qui le fit ouvrir une bouche de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Zack ?

- T'as... T'as...

- J'ai quoi ?

- T'as OSÉ mettre des photos de moi en train de dormir sur Twitter ?

Punk jeta un oeil vers l'écran du téléphone de Zack et hocha la tête.

- Je trouve la première plus réussie que la seconde...

- Quoi ?

- Si, si on te voit mieux sans ta casquette, et puis la lumière, comme ça, ça te donne un côté un peu onirique, qui...

- Sérieux, bro ?

Punk le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Zack finit par pousser un soupir à faire trembler les vitres et s'enfonça dans son siège, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Punk le regarda bouder avec une tête de gamin qui a cassé son jouet, puis il lorgna sur le siège devant le sien, où se trouvait Kofi, en train de lire paisiblement le Financial Times.

- Zacky-poo boude.

- Tu l'as bien cherché, Punk, fit Kofi sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Méheu !

- Heureusement pour toi, nous savons que Zack a un bon caractère, mais ne teste pas trop sa patience, mmh ?

- Pffff. Oui maman.

CM Punk finit par reprendre sa place et laisser son voisin tranquille. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, il prit son téléphone portable, et rechercha dans ses fichiers jusqu'à tomber sur un dossier, où se trouvaient divers enregistrements des ronflements et autres marmonnages nocturnes de l'Ultimate Broski. CM Punk leva les yeux de son téléphone et eut un sourire de sale gosse qui vient d'inventer une nouvelle bêtise.


End file.
